hunter_x_hunter_original_stufffandomcom-20200214-history
Chromite
Chromite (クロマイト, Kuromaito) is one of the members of the Elementals, serving as a guard. She was in Spaceship 3X6 before it was destroyed. Appearance Chromite is a tall and bulky Gem. She has gray skin and eyes and long and wavy white hair. Her gemstone is located on her navel. She wears a silver-colored outfit composed of a sleeveless shirt and pants. Personality She is well-known among all members of the Elementals to be extremely sadistic and brutal; because of this, her reputation varies greatly, with some Gems idolizing her, others fearing her, and others simply respecting her. She possesses enough authority to give punishments to some of the members of the Elementals, which can, at times, be way too harsh and end up killing them. Chromite is very smug and arrogant, often ranting about her strength and achievements. The thing that she despises the most is weakness and cowardice, and will often go out of her way just to scare or even beat Gems because of it, just for fun. What Chromite loves the most is combat; any kind of fight. More specifically, she enjoys taking out her anger on something and making them submissive, to feel superior. Because of this, she is a sore loser, and will go berserk if she feels like she isn't winning. Her main flaw is her enormous ego, as it can cause her to start "playing" with her victims during a fight and underestimate them, which can lead to her losing. In normal conditions, however, she is able to think of strategies effectively. Chromite is shown to be able to develop a certain "fixation" on certain people, with it sometimes escalating into an obsession. This is the case with her relationship with Petalite; in the past, Chromite thought of her as a "weakling", but after fighting her, she quickly realized that her strength was on her intelligence, and began thinking of her as "peculiar and interesting". Chromite often teases Petalite, mainly about her height. If Petalite annoys her, however, Chromite becomes serious and starts bossing her around, even prone to insults, threats or mild physical assault (i.e. grabbing her by the arm). She has a degree of respect towards Petalite though, and wouldn't go as far as to kill her, but still sees her as inferior. Overall, if Chromite's mind is set on something, it's almost impossible to change it. Relationships Petalite Both Petalite and Chromite are Elementals, though they have a rather rocky relationship. Initially, Chromite thought of Petalite as a weakling, but quickly realized that she could defeat a strong opponent by using her intelligence and gadgets. Chromite respects Petalite, but still mistreats her badly and can be prone to light physical assault if angered enough; she also constantly teases Petalite, mainly about her height. Blue Spinel (and Linarite) Chromite was fascinated by Blue since their first meeting, due to the latter not exhibiting the behavior of a normal Spinel. She decided to use Blue's love for Beryl against her, and promised her that, if she fused with her, she would help her find Beryl. Blue reluctantly accepted the proposal, and the two of them fused, forming Linarite. Blue quickly regretted the decision and attempted to unfuse, but Chromite kept fighting to hold the fusion together and gain full control, so she could use Blue to become stronger. The fusion was unstable to the point where it was not even its own Gem, and instead, simply Blue and Chromite in the same body. After they were defeated, Blue showed disgust at both Chromite and herself for having fused. Pearl (Cherry) Chromite tended to frequently boss Cherry around, though the latter never minded, only wanting to help. At one point, Chromite saw the Earth's cherries, and in an attempt to mock Cherry, compared them to her; Cherry was delighted by this and kept the nickname since. Quotes